elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mournhold Temple (Tribunal)
Mournhold Temple is in the northernmost district of the city of Mournhold in . It serves as home for the living goddess Almalexia and her personal guard, the Hands of Almalexia. Description The temple is situated in the center of a lush park-like courtyard and has only a single entrance which faces south towards Mournhold's Royal Palace. The entrance leads to a reception area, where Fedris Hler can be found. Doors lead west to the Office of the Lord Archcanon and east to the infirmary. There is a third door that leads north to the High Chapel where Almalexia resides, but access is by invitation only. The Archcanon's office and the infirmary both, also, have an access to the High Chapel and the Hall of Ministry. The ministry has passages down into the temple basement. Sublocations Reception Area This is the first area accessed when the temple is entered. Fedris Hler can be found here. Office of the Lord Archcanon This where the archcanon quarters are located, Gavas Drin and Urvel Dulni can be found here. Infirmary This is where Galsa Andrano is located. High Chapel The chapel can be reached from any of the four main areas of the temple but the main entrance is in the reception area. Within this large domed room surrounded by pillars, the goddess is guarded by the Hands of Almalexia, her elite guard. Entrance to the High Chapel is forbidden without invitation from the goddess. It will be accessible at the end of the quest "Barilzar's Mazed Band." Hall of Ministry Is a living area, that leads from the temple to its basement. Nerile Andaren can be found here. Basement Despite having two entrances from the Hall of Ministry above, the area is always void of guards and other Characters leaving the Nerevarine alone to investigate the numerous containers found here. Among the more than fifty crates and assorted urns, sacks, and baskets there is a wealth of alchemical ingredients for the taking. In the center of the southern portion of the basement is a trap door leading to Old Mournhold's temple sewers. Quests Evidence of Conspiracy Look into another possible plot against the king involving the former King Llethan's widow. Muckraking Journalist Learn the identity of the anonymous writer of The Common Tongue. A Temple Informant Speak to people in the Temple to find out their true feelings about King Hlaalu Helseth. The Shrine of the Dead Explore the Temple Sewers to find and cleanse the forgotten shrine. The Goblin Army Investigate the rumors of a Goblin army being gathered by King Helseth. Barilzar's Mazed Band Find this powerful artifact hidden beneath the Temple and return it to Almalexia. An Attack on Mournhold Defend the Mournhold Plaza from a Fabricant attack. Crimson Plague Solve this recent epidemic caused by a number of infested rats in the Temple. Notable items Books The Archcanon's office holds a large collection of books, including three skill books: *''36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 6'' *''36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 24'' *''36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 28'' Taking Sermon 28 is a crime, but taking the others does not concur a penalty. Characters *Almalexia *Fedris Hler *Galsa Andrano *Gavas Drin *Granny Varis *Hand Arnas Therethi *Hand Drals Indobar *Hand Sadas Mavandes *Hand Savor Hlan *Hand Vonos Veri *High Ordinators *Nerile Andaren *Urvel Dulni Gallery Mournhold Temple Reception Area Interior.png|Reception Area Mournhold Temple High Chapel Interior.png|High Chapel Mournhold Temple Hall of Ministry Interior.png|Hall of Ministry Mournhold Temple Infirmary Interior.png|Infirmary Mournhold Temple Office of the Lord Archcanon Interior.png|Office of the Lord Archcanon Mournhold Temple Basement Interior.png|Basement Mournhold-temple.png|The temple by night Mournhold Temple Basement Overhead.png|Aerial view of Temple Basement Mournhold Temple Hall of Ministry Overhead.png|Aerial view of Hall of Ministry Trivia *Almalexia will not appear in the high chapel if console commands are used to gain entry without proper progression of the main quests. *If the console command coc "Mournhold Temple" is used, the high chapel will be displayed but it will be named Mournhold Temple and near the center of the room there will be the Life Ring floating near the ground. No characters will appear and all the doors will now be wooden, opening only to blackness. The main entrance that would have been coming from Reception Area is just a black gate shaped area. Appearances * * ru:Храм Морнхолда fr:Temple de Longsanglot (Tribunal) Category:Tribunal: Mournhold Locations Category:Tribunal Temple